


Fair Company

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Setting: Post-"Dirty Girls."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fair Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilbreck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreck/gifts).



> Setting: Post-"Dirty Girls."

Spike sat with his knees to his chest on his bunk. He didn't want to face them, not Buffy or even Andrew who seemed okay despite the chunk taken out of his neck a few weeks ago. The basement was cold, and he was glad that he didn't need the extra heat. He looked up when he heard footsteps. "Go away."

"Sure you couldn't use the company." Willow continued her way down the stairs. By the looks of her, scrunched up shoulders, she was hiding from something.

"Oh. Just you." Spike took a drag from the cigarette he held. He watched Willow's hips move with her steps.

Willow frowned. "Gee, thanks."

Spike shook his head. "Didn't mean it like that, love. Only glad that you're not Buffy or one of the Slayer wannabes." He stretched his legs to the floor as Willow sat down next to him. "How's he doing?"

"Xander?" She acted surprised. "He's going to be fine. I mean, obviously he's missing an eye." Her hands went to her face. "Oh my god, he's never going to have full vision again."

Spike wrapped his arm around Willow. He didn't like Xander, never had. But unlike the only other male in the house, Xander didn't try to kill him. "He'll adjust. We all do. The way things work when you fight demons."

Willow leaned into his arms. Her head tilted to his shoulder. "Last year, I would've fixed it. It'd be so simple. Just a spell."

"I know." Spike kissed her forehead. "It's okay, pet."


End file.
